nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
Odd Quad Out
Odd Quad Out is the second episode in Season 3 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on January 14, 2017 to 1.84 million viewers. Plot Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn complain that they are too old to be the spokespersons of Honest Abe's Tire Store, and believe they are under appreciated. They decide to resign from their post, tired of being lumped together as the Harper Quads. A little while later, the Harper's are replaced by the musical Kramden Quadruplets: Emma, Jules, George and Lyle. Much to their jealousy, the Kramden Quads are musically talented and receive special treatment from Abe, who has big plans for the new quadruplets and is even able to remember their names. The Harper Quads try to convince Abe to let them have their job back. However, Abe believes that their quadruplet charm has worn off since they frequently fight, whereas the Kramden Quads never fight. The Harper Quads believe that the Kramden Quadruplets aren't really quads since they don't fight. To prove their point, they plan to collect DNA samples from the Kramdens and have it analyzed by Mae's mother. They invite the Kramdens over to the store, only for their plan to be revealed when Emma notices the bag reading DNA sample. The Harper's give Mae the Kramden's DNA samples, and their own DNA samples to be tested. Abe approaches the Harper Quads and gives them their job back after the Kramden Quadruplets suddenly leave. They are approached by Mae, who reveals that the Kramden Quadruplets are indeed real multiples, however, one of the Harper Quadruplets isn't related to the others. The Harper's are upset that they're not all biologically related, however, Anne and Tom assure them that it's not blood doesn't make family, but love. Mae's mom retests the DNA samples, and it is revealed that one of them got contaminated... by Squishy, who's been chewing on everything lately. http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/nicky-ricky-dicky-and-dawn-odd-quad-out/EP019591750052?aid=zap2it Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper * Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine Recurring Cast * Jason Sims-Prewitt as Principal Tarian * Lydia Boland as Molly * Madison Hubbard as Emma Kramden * Savannah Hubbard as Jules Kramden * Ethan Kent as George Kramden * Gavin Kent as Lyle Kramden Guest Cast * Butch Klein as Honest Abe Continuity * This episode introduces the Kramden Quads, starting the season-long rivalry between them and the Harper Quads. * The Harper Quads talk about the Kramdens stealing their tire commercial in multiple episodes including Quadsled, QUADGOALS and A Space Quadyssey. Trivia * This is one of the highest rated episodes of the show, getting 1.84 million viewers and topping Nickelodeon ratings for the night. *It's unaware how Squishy Paws contaminated the DNA samples. *The Kramden quads were played by two sets of identical twins. *Before this Episode aired, Some fans Theorized who was the odd quad: some fans said it was... **Nicky: For being a brunette instead of a blond. **Dawn: For being the only girl. **Ricky: For being only smart person in the group. **Dicky: For... well... unknown reasons. **Our brave squadron leader: For being burly. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:2017 Category:Season 3 Episodes